Torchwood Saison 4 4x02 Water
by Duam78
Summary: MA VISION DE LA SAISON 4 DE TORCHWOOD - Spoilers Children of Earth - Un meurtre va permettre à Eirwen, jeune inspecteur, de découvrir enfin ce qui est arrivé à sa mère... mais elle ne fera pas que découvrir cela...
1. Welcome to Torchwood

Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils roulaient. Eirwen n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où l'emmenait le Capitaine. Ils longeaient la baie depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Roald Dahl Place. Ils s'étaient engagés sur la voie rapide et depuis, Jack n'avait pas dit un mot et Eirwen n'osait pas le déranger. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
Ils étaient maintenant arrivés près Windsor Quay. Le regard de Jack se fit de plus en plus sombre. Eirwen n'osait toujours pas le questionner. Mais elle en mourrait d'envie. Jack gara le SUV près du ponton d'embarquement. Il descendit et invita Eirwen à le suivre. Il s'éloigna vers un bateau amarré en bordure de quai.

**Jack** : Will ?  
**Will** : Capitaine… tout est prêt !  
**Jack** : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Capitaine quand on est sur ce bateau… ça me donne l'impression d'être un vieux loup de mer, barbu et fumant la pipe…  
**Will** : ça pourrait être amusant … c'est une idée…  
**Eirwen** : De quoi ?  
**Will** : Bienvenue sur le Gallifrey One ! Si tu veux monter à bord Eiry !  
**Eirwen** : Gallifrey One ?  
**Jack** : Longue histoire…  
**Will** : Une parmi tant d'autres…

Eirwen monta à bord du bateau-ferry. Will, quant à lui, en descendit aussitôt et se dirigea vers le SUV qu'il mit en marche et embarqua sur la plateforme arrière du bateau.

**Eirwen** : Où va t-on Jack ?  
**Jack** : Au Hub de Torchwood, son quartier général si tu préfères… enfin, le nouveau…  
**Will** : ça y est ! on y va ! Accrochez vous !  
**Jack** : Je te conseille de t'asseoir, pour le premier voyage ça serait préférable…  
**Eirwen** : ça ira… j'ai le pied marin !  
**Jack** : Comme tu veux …

Il se dirigea vers le poste de pilotage et s'adossa au mur de la cabine. Will était aux commandes. Eirwen s'accouda aux rebords du bateau, admirant la vue qu'offrait le temps gallois. Will joua du sifflet, mit le moteur en marche et appuya sur le bouton de démarrage. Eirwen fut projetée contre le SUV qui fit fort heureusement obstacle à sa chute dans l'eau. Le bateau allait à une vitesse spectaculaire pour l'âge qu'il semblait avoir… Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle vitesse ? Elle se cramponna à ce qu'elle pu trouver et rejoignit avec difficulté le poste de commande. Lorsqu'elle fut entrée, elle se jeta sur le siège vide à côté de Will et s'y cala le plus profondément possible.

**Jack** : Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit …  
**Eirwen** : Mais … mais …c'est impossible !!  
**Jack** : Il va falloir t'y faire Eiry, tu vas voir beaucoup de choses « impossibles » maintenant...  
**Will** : Bienvenue dans l'univers de Torchwood !!

Devant elle défilaient, à une vitesse irréelle, les bords de la rivière Taff qu'ils étaient en train de remonter. Au loin se dessinait le vieux Millenium stadium, construit à l'époque de la coupe du monde de rugby de 2000. Il avait été remplacé depuis peu, par un stade flambant neuf situé dans les faubourgs de Cardiff. Ils avaient décidé de garder le vieux stade pour représenter le patrimoine urbain du début du XXIe siècle, mais plus personne ne venait s'y entraîner… La dernière fois qu'il avait accueilli des spectateurs remontait à 2080, pour les 50 ans de carrière d'une chanteuse à succès qu'Eirwen détestait : Freema Wilson.

Arrivés à proximité du Stade, Will ralentit l'allure du bateau. Il manoeuvra pour l'amarrer sous le pont de chemin de fer. Jack fut le premier à sauter hors du bateau. Gwen le suivit tandis que Will se débattait avec les cales du SUV qui ne voulaient pas se détacher.

**Jack** : Tu nous rejoindras après avoir débarqué le SUV ?  
**Will **: Ouais, comme toujours, tu sais qu'avec un petit coup de main, j'irai bien plus vite …  
**Jack** : C'est sûr, mais ça me priverait du plaisir de te voir en sueur et obligé de te changer…  
**Will** : Attention, C'est du harcèlement …  
**Jack** : Peut-être…

Jack s'éloigna du bateau en compagnie d'Eirwen, non sans avoir lancé un clin d'œil complice à Will qui pestait tout seul sur le pont du bateau. Eirwen ne savait que penser de ce petit jeu auquel les deux hommes prenaient un malin plaisir à jouer et à la laisser dans l'ignorance…

Ils s'approchèrent d'un des piliers du pont sur lequel Eirwen put distinguer, lorsque ses yeux furent habitués à l'obscurité, une porte sur laquelle était inscrit « Attention, risque d'électrocution, ne pas entrer ». Mais Jack avait déjà ouvert la porte avant même qu'elle puisse dire un mot. Prudemment, elle le suivit et se retrouva dans un grand couloir. Elle avait du mal à s'y tenir debout avec ses 1m 65, le capitaine, lui, devait avancer le dos courbé. Mais plus elle avançait, plus il lui semblait que Jack se « relevait ». Au bout que quelques mètres, il avançait droit, et rapidement. Au-dessus d'Eirwen, un espace d'une trentaine de centimètres lui permettait, ainsi qu'à Jack, d'avancer aussi facilement qu'à l'air libre.

Ils parcoururent une centaine de mètres avant d'arriver devant une sorte de porte blindée cylindrique.

**Jack** : Te voici devant la porte de Torchwood. C'est l'ancienne porte de Torchwood 3, j'ai réussi à la récupérer chez Unit, mais ceci est une longue histoire… Un jour peut-être … Pour l'instant, j'ai des personnes à te faire rencontrer.

Il appuya sur une série de chiffre sur le boîtier situé à proximité de la porte. Celle-ci émit un grincement et commença à rouler sur le côté droit, libérant le passage. Ce que vit Eirwen la laissa sans voix. Une immense salle remplie d'appareils en tous genres apparaissait devant ses yeux. Des bruits de toutes sortes se faisaient entendre, elle ne savait où poser les yeux tellement ce qu'elle voyait la stupéfiait.

Jack posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule d'Eirwen et du bras droit désigna d'un arc de cercle, l'ensemble de la pièce.

**Jack** : Bienvenue à Torchwood !

Eirwen était comme paralysée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la salle des machines d'un vaisseau spatial tellement il y avait d'objets et d'ordinateurs qui se mélangeaient aux fils qui courraient un peu partout sous le sol formé d'un grillage épais d'au moins cinq centimètres.

Will, qui était arrivé, dépassa Eirwen, toujours scotchée sur place et pénétra dans le Hub. Jack prit sa suite et se retourna vers Eirwen.

**Jack** : Alors ? Tu viens ?  
**Eirwen** : Heu... oui, j'arrive…

Elle posa son pied sur la première des 3 marches qui permettaient de se retrouver sur le premier niveau. Elle avançait prudemment, comme si elle était en train de marcher sur des œufs.

**Voix** : Bonjour ! Pardon…  
**Eirwen** : 'Jour, pardon... excusez moi...

La femme qui venait de croiser son chemin semblait pressée. Elle portait une blouse blanche et des gants. Eirwen hésitait entre un médecin et un scientifique, mais elle en fut immédiatement informée par Jack qui la lui présenta :

**Jack** : Docteur Deirdre Kerry, notre médecin. Deiry je te présente Eirwen Lloyd !

Deirdre se retourna, visiblement au courant de son arrivée, elle ne semblait pas surprise.

**Deirdre** : Enfin, la fameuse Eirwen… J'espère que tu es aussi fantastique que ce que nous a dit Jack… on a vraiment besoin de renfort… on est un peu limité…  
**Eirwen** : Heu…  
**Jack** : Et voici Simon Duval, notre informaticien, expert en hackage et bidouilles informatiques…  
**Simon** : Excusez moi, Capitaine… mais je suis diplômé des meilleures facultés françaises et anglaises... je ne « bidouille » pas…  
**Jack** : J'adore ! Français et susceptible… c'est un pléonasme et, pour moi, deux défauts majeurs… mais je lui pardonne, c'est un génie !  
**Simon** : Trop tard…  
**Eirwen** : Bonjour… Ravie…  
**Simon** : Bienvenue Mademoiselle. J'ose penser que vous ne partagez pas l'aversion de Jack pour mon peuple … j'en serai extrêmement peiné…

Simon se rapprocha d'Eirwen, lui prit la main et lui fit un baise main digne des Rois et Reines de France. Eirwen sentit ses joues qui commençaient à rougir, mais Simon fut coupé dans sa tentative de séduction « à la française » par Jack.

**Jack** : Ok, c'est bon, Monsieur "je-me-la-joue-gentleman" ! Allez viens Eiry, je te montre le Hub.  
**Eirwen** : J'arrive.

Elle suivit son nouveau patron, mais avant elle se retourna et esquissa une mini révérence en direction de Simon, qui lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

Jack emmena la visiteuse vers une sorte d'estrade. De là, elle avait une vue sur l'ensemble du niveau sur lequel elle se trouvait, mais également, en regardant par-dessus la balustrade, sur les 2 niveaux se trouvant au dessous d'elle.

**Jack** : Sur ce niveau, tu trouveras le centre nerveux de Torchwood, ainsi que les bureaux de chacun. Je te montrerai le tien plus tard. Tu te rappelles que je t'ai dis qu'une faille traversait Torchwood de part en part ?  
**Eirwen** : Oui...  
**Jack** : Et bien, comme il m'était impossible de reconstruire le hub là où il était à l'origine et, dans un sens, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça… je l'ai recrée un peu plus loin et toujours sur la faille, afin de la contrôler.  
**Eirwen** : Et où sommes nous exactement ?  
**Jack** : Nous sommes sous le vieux Stade de Cardiff…  
**Eirwen** : Mais comment as-tu pu construire ça sans que nous nous en apercevions ??  
**Jack** : J'ai des amis très bien placés !  
**Eirwen** : Unit ?  
**Jack** : Oui.  
**Eirwen** : Alors on dépend d'eux, on est sous leurs ordres ?  
**Jack** : Jamais ! Nous sommes indépendants de toute organisation gouvernementale. Unit me devait une faveur… Je pense que nous sommes quitte maintenant.  
**Eirwen** : Mais, mon ordre de mutation ? Il est signé Unit ?  
**Jack** : ça faisait partie de la faveur… mais tu ne travailles pas pour eux. C'est ta couverture ! Tout comme pour Deirdre, Simon et Will.  
**Eirwen** : Impressionnant…

Jack sourit à la remarque d'Eirwen. Il tendit le doigt vers le mur du fond.

**Jack** : Voici le contrôleur de faille. Cet appareil nous permet de contrôler l'ouverture et la fermeture de la faille, enfin … plus ou moins … j'ai pu récupérer, encore grâce à Unit qui avait fait le ménage après l'explosion, les plus gros morceaux encore utilisables, et avec Simon et Will, nous avons pu le reconstruire, grâce à quelques éléments que j'avais rapportés de mes… comment dire… voyages…

L'appareil que venait de lui décrire Jack fascinait Eirwen au plus haut point. Collée au mur, une colonne semblait sortir de nulle part mais également donnait l'impression de continuer au-delà du plafond. Elle émettait régulièrement des étincelles et un son constant en provenait. Il n'était pas désagréable, une sorte de bruit de grésillement assez faible. De temps en temps, un disque de lumière bleue s'échappait du sol pour s'évanouir dans le plafond.

**Eirwen** : C'est magnifique…  
**Jack** : Mais terriblement dangereux... allez viens, on continue.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la fosse centrale et bifurquèrent sur leur droite, montèrent 3 marches et arrivèrent dans un bureau, assez spacieux, dans lequel trônait un bureau flambant neuf et un sofa, un peu vieillot, en cuir marron.

**Jack** : Ici c'est mon bureau. De là, je peux voir tout ce qui se passe à ce niveau.

Effectivement, face à son bureau, un large pan du mur avait été remplacé par une vitre, par laquelle aucun recoin de l'étage n'était caché à la vue du Chef de Torchwood.

Sur le bureau, Eirwen aperçu plusieurs photographies datant apparemment des années 2000, si elle se fiait aux vêtements et objets qu'elle pouvait y voir. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de question à ce propos, Jack la tirait par le bras pour continuer la visite.

Ils empruntèrent un escalier à colimaçon et se retrouvèrent au niveau inférieur. Cet étage était fait sur les mêmes plans que celui qu'elle venait de quitter, sauf qu'il était constitué d'une sorte de couloir circulaire longeant la fosse et desservant différentes pièces. La première sur sa droite lui fut décrite par Jack comme étant une salle de repos pour les membres de l'équipe, elle servait également de chambre d'hôpital lorsque c'était nécessaire. Elle était très simple, un lit une place, une table et une chaise ainsi qu'un lavabo. Très spartiate. La seconde était une simple réserve, selon les dires de Jack qui passa directement à la troisième. C'était la salle de réunion. Une immense table pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes était entourée de fauteuils en cuir noir, au nombre de sept. Un au bout de table, faisant face à la baie vitrée et trois de chaque coté. Sur un des murs, un écran géant avait été accroché sur lequel le fameux sigle en forme de T se baladait de haut en bas, de droite à gauche… une sorte d'écran de veille se dit-elle. La quatrième était en fait sur deux niveaux. C'était, en haut, l'infirmerie et, en bas, la salle d'autopsie et le laboratoire. Eirwen fut étonnée d'y trouver la jeune femme en plein travail, penchée sur un microscope. Elle avait l'air concentré… et ne leva même pas la tête lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'espace réservé aux expériences.

**Jack** : Bon, laissons-la travailler, Deidre peut être très grincheuse lorsqu'elle est dérangée… 

**Deidre** : Je t'ai entendu Jack !

**Jack** : Oubs… Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Il emmena Eirwen dans la dernière pièce, la plus grande de toutes, elle faisait les deux tiers de l'étage. Sur des dizaines d'étagères étaient stockés objets, cartons, et dossiers…

**Jack** : Les Archives de Torchwood ! 200 ans d'activité et la vie de dizaines d'équipes conservées à l'abri de toute destruction… Même en 2009, elles n'ont pas été détruites… Un coup de chance…

Alors qu'il disait cela, un voile passa dans les yeux de Jack… ce même voile qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il évoquait cette lointaine époque…

**Jack** : Bon… allez… le dernier niveau et on remonte.

Jack descendit l'escalier vers le dernier niveau : celui des cellules. Il différait un peu des précédents car ne tournait pas autour de la fosse centrale. Devant elle, une porte et deux couloirs qui partaient vers Dieu sait où. Elle n'arrivait même pas à en voir le bout. Elle fut tout de suite intriguée par la porte. Une porte blindée semblait-il, fermée par un système complexe de serrures automatisées. Jack, qui avait remarqué la curiosité d'Eirwen, s'avança et posa sa main sur le détecteur. Une lumière bleue fit deux allers-retours, scannant la paume du Capitaine. Puis des clics et déclics se firent entendre, des roulements, des clenches s'ouvrant, des grincements… et enfin elle s'ouvrit. Un courant d'air glacial fit virevolter les cheveux d'Eirwen, tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale. Elle s'avança lentement, elle avait compris ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Des dizaines de portes métalliques sur quatre niveaux… elle était à la morgue.

**Jack** : Je pense que tu as compris où nous étions ?

Eirwen fit simplement un signe de tête signifiant que oui, elle avait parfaitement compris. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur les plaques nominatives. Jesse O'Donnell, Mike Reily, Howard Constable, Mary Stevens…

**Eirwen** : Ce sont tous …

**Jack** : Oui, ce sont d'anciens membres de Torchwood décédés en mission.

**Eirwen** : Alors… c'est ici que je… enfin… si je ..

**Jack** : C'est notre lot à tous, si tu meurs lors d'une mission, ton corps est conservé ici et tes affaires sont mises sous scellés.

Elle continuait à avancer, ce n'étaient plus des noms, mais des numéros qui s'affichaient maintenant sur les étiquettes.

**Eirwen** : Et là ? c'est qui ?  
**Jack** : ce sont…  
**Will** (par le haut-parleur) : Jack ! On a un problème ! Remonte vite !  
**Jack** : J'arrive !  
**Eirwen** : Que se passe t-il ?  
**Jack** : C'est ce qu'on va découvrir… Suis moi !

Jack se positionna sur la même estrade que celle sur laquelle elle s'était retrouvée quelques temps auparavant.

**Eirwen** : On prend pas l'escalier ?  
**Jack** : ça c'est beaucoup plus rapide !

Il actionna son bracelet et une secousse ébranla la plateforme. Elle s'élevait !!!! C'était une sorte d'ascenseur qui les menait directement au niveau des bureaux. Will les attendait près de la porte du bureau de Jack.

**Jack** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Will ?  
**Will** : Jack : C'est l'eau, Y'a un problème dans l'eau....


	2. Le temps est compté

Jack regarda Will dans les yeux… il ne savait que penser… qu'est-ce qui était dans l'eau ? Il sentait que ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle, rien qu'en voyant le regard bleu de Will passer de clair à foncé.

**Jack** : Will ? Qu'y a-t-il dans l'eau ?  
**Will** : On sait pas encore, mais ça vient d'être annoncé à la télévision. Des dizaines de milliers de malades dans tous le pays Jack !  
**Eirwen** : Des dizaines de milliers ?  
**Will** : Et ça empire d'heure en heure.  
**Deirdre** : Et ça ne peut venir que de l'eau Jack. Il n'y a aucun point commun qui relie ces gens les uns aux autres… La seule explication plausible est, pour une fois, celle avancée par les autorités. Quelque chose dans l'eau rend la population malade.

Deirdre venait d'arriver vers le groupe que formait Jack, Will et Eirwen. Elle tenait à la main une fiole remplie de liquide incolore.

**Deidre** : Je vais faire des analyses sur ces échantillons d'eau.  
**Eirwen** : Tu crois que nous sommes atteints ?  
**Deirdre** : Non, pas ici, l'eau est filtrée en continue et aucun virus, poison ou autre ne peut y échapper. Mais je préfère quand même vérifier. Il me faudra d'ailleurs un échantillon de votre sang. J'ai déjà celui de Simon.  
**Will** : Super ! Vas-y rassure nous !  
**Deirdre** : Je fais mon travail Will !  
**Jack** : Ok, ok ... ça suffit tous les deux… On a des choses plus urgentes à faire…

Deirdre sortit une espèce de stylo de la poche de sa blouse. Elle prit la main de Will et appuya la pointe sur le pouce de celui-ci faisant apparaître une goutte de sang. Elle fit de même avec Jack, et tendit la main vers Eirwen pour qu'elle lui donne la sienne. Elle sentit une légère piqûre, mais rien de bien douloureux.

**Deirdre** : Je vais dans mon labo, tu sais où me trouver, je te ferai parvenir les résultats…

Et elle s'éloigna rapidement en descendant les marches de l'escalier se trouvant derrière eux. Eirwen ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer entre Will et Deirdre, mais elle se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas entrer dans le sujet pour l'instant.

Simon, qui se trouvait à son bureau, appela ses collègues. Ce qu'il voyait sur son écran n'annonçait rien de bon.

**Simon** : Jack… C'est la panique dans tout le Royaume-Uni, excepté l'Irlande… On dirait que ça ne touche que l'Ile principale. C'est impensable… Si c'est dans l'eau, cela devrait toucher tout le monde et pas seulement les britanniques. Avec les courants des fleuves et des cours d'eau, ceux de l'océan atlantique, cette « chose » devrait se déplacer rapidement et avoir déjà atteint le nord de l'Europe. Cette « chose » ne rentre dans aucun schéma connu de propagation de virus ou de produits toxiques par voie fluviale. Je te le dis, ça ne peut pas être une attaque chimique ou biologique venant de je ne sais où… C'est autre chose…  
**Eirwen** : Mais quoi ?  
**Simon** : ça ma belle, je n'en sais absolument rien.  
**Jack** : Continue à surveiller son évolution Simon !

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone correspondant au laboratoire et attendit une réponse.

**Deirdre** : Quoi ?  
**Jack** : Des réponses ?  
**Deirdre** : En 10 minutes… tu rêves Jack !  
**Jack** : Une idée ?  
**Deirdre** : Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça n'a rien de « naturel », humainement parlant. On dirait un organisme unicellulaire intelligent…  
**Simon** : Impossible !  
**Deirdre** : Je sais bien Simon… mais si tu avais sous les yeux ce que je vois en ce moment… je te promets que tu réactualiserais ton concept d'impossibilité. Tiens regarde…

Deirdre fit une capture de ce qu'elle voyait sur l'écran de son microscope qu'elle envoya sur l'ordinateur de Simon, un étage au dessus. L'image qui se matérialisa sur l'écran laissait Eirwen perplexe, elle n'était pas familiarisée avec tout ce qui touchait à la science médicale. Pour elle cela ressemblait à des bulles rosâtres grouillant dans un liquide violacé, et, parmi elles, des espèces de filaments verdâtres qui semblaient vouloir investir les bulles.

**Eirwen** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
**Deirdre** : Ce que je vais pour le moment appeler « parasites», ce sont ces organismes longilignes que j'ai trouvé dans l'échantillon d'eau qui en contenait un nombre phénoménal. J'ai mélangé une goutte d'eau avec un échantillon de mon sang et en 2 minutes, les « parasites » se sont rués sur les cellules en essayant de fusionner avec elles. Tenez… regardez…

Une nouvelle image apparue sur l'écran, celle fois-ci on pouvait nettement voir que certaines cellules avaient été pénétrées par les filaments. Simon pointa du doigt une cellule particulière.

**Simon** : Deirdre, il semblerait que certaines cellules sont en train de subir des mutations ?  
**Deirdre** : Tout à fait Simon… Et c'est là que se situe le problème. Il n'y a que 10 minutes qui séparent la première image de la seconde… ces intrus parasitent les cellules à une vitesse incroyable… je n'ai jamais vu ça …  
**Will** : Tu veux dire que ce qui se passe sous nos yeux est en train de se produire dans le corps de milliers de personne en ce moment même.  
**Deirdre** : J'en ai bien peur.  
**Jack** : Deirdre, essaye de trouver un moyen d'endiguer le phénomène, ou de le ralentir…  
**Deirdre** : C'est pas si facile Jack ! Il me faudrait plus de temps pour étudier leur mode de reproduction…  
**Jack** : On n'a pas ce luxe… à la vitesse où cela se propage… la population entière sera atteinte avant la fin de la journée.  
**Deirdre** : Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Jack détacha son regard de l'écran. On pouvait lire de la peur dans ses yeux.

**Eirwen** : Oh mon Dieu… Jack… nos familles ! Il faut les prévenir…  
**Jack** : Pas le temps Eirwen, ils sont peut-être déjà touchés… On ne peut se permettre de perdre le peu de temps que l'on a…  
**Eirwen** : Mais Jack…  
**Jack** : Tu fais maintenant partie de Torchwood Eiry, il va falloir t'y habituer… Les familles passent après.  
**Will** : Il a raison Eiry… Le seul moyen d'aider ta famille et tes amis est de chercher comment se débarrasser de ces « parasites»

Eirwen avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle les retint, elle ne voulait pas craquer devant ses nouveaux collègues.

**Jack** : Simon, Eiry, Vous allez à l'hôpital Albion, faites moi un rapport sur l'avancement de la situation. Will, avec moi, on va à la S2GE.  
**Eirwen** : S2GE ?  
**Will** : La Société Galloise de Gestion de l'Eau.

Eirwen attrapa son blouson qu'elle avait laissé sur une chaise et se dirigea vers la porte coulissante qu'elle avait empruntée en arrivant.

**Simon** : Tu vas où ?  
**Eirwen** : à l'hôpital ?  
**Simon** : Pas par là, allez, suis moi !

Eirwen fit demi-tour et se précipita à la suite de Simon qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la pièce. Elle le vit ouvrir une porte qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée à l'arrière de l'escalier.

**Simon** : Accès direct au parking !

Elle s'engouffra dans ce qui lui sembla être un ascenseur. Il n'y avait qu'un seul bouton : « P ». Dix secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit laissant le passage vers le parking de Torchwood. Il y avait 3 voitures de garées, le SUV, une Porche Carrera GT grise, une BMW noire. Eirwen était incollable en voiture, son père était un fan absolu de mécanique et elle avait passé de nombreux week-ends à bricoler des vielles épaves avec lui ou à regarder des courses automobiles à la télévision ou à participer à des courses sur des circuits. C'est donc naturellement que ses yeux se posèrent sur la magnifique Porche.

**Simon** : Le précieux joujou de Jack…  
**Will** : Rien ni personne ne peut rivaliser !

Jack et Will venaient d'arriver eux aussi par l'ascenseur.

**Jack** : Pas le temps de papoter ! go ! go ! go !

Jack s'avança vers « sa » Porche et Will monta à la place du passager. Eirwen et Simon montèrent dans le SUV. La porte automatique s'ouvrit et les deux véhicules gravirent la rampe circulaire pour se retrouver à l'air libre. Ils étaient dans l'enceinte extérieure du Stade, là où se garaient les voitures auparavant. Simon suivit Jack jusqu'à une barrière qui se souleva immédiatement. Lorsque le SUV passa en dessous, Simon leva la main en signe de remerciements. Eirwen surprise se pencha pour voir à qui il avait fait ce geste. Dans la guérite, un homme lui répondait par le même geste.

**Eirwen** : Qui est-ce ?  
**Simon** : Bob, notre homme à tout faire, le concierge, le nettoyeur et accessoirement le gardien du stade. Il est le garant de notre tranquillité en éloignant les curieux et en s'occupant des rares touristes souhaitant visiter le stade. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils tombent nez à nez avec Myfanwy.  
**Eirwen** : Myfanwy ?  
**Simon** : C'est vrai tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré… Quand tout cela sera terminé, je t'emmènerai le voir… c'est notre … animal de compagnie…

Il avait dit ça en riant comme si elle devait s'attendre à quelque chose d'extraordinaire… Mais qu'y a-t-il d'extraordinaire chez un « animal de compagnie » ? En quoi un chien ou un chat ou peut-être un rongeur pouvait-il faire peur à des touristes ?

Eirwen fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées lorsque Simon vira rapidement à droite pour prendre la direction de l'hôpital. Jack, quant à lui, avait tourné à gauche et s'éloignait vers la S2GE. L'hôpital n'était situé qu'à 1km du stade mais ils mirent plus d'une demi-heure pour y arriver. D'innombrables voitures faisaient la queue pour entrer à l'hôpital. La panique avait envahi la ville et tout le monde se ruait dans les hôpitaux. Simon emprunta l'entrée réservée aux ambulances et gara le SUV. Ils parcoururent les couloirs qui débordaient de patients couchés sur des brancards, assis sur des chaises ou à même le sol.

**Simon** : Bonjour, Serait-il possible de parler à votre directeur, s'il vous plaît ?  
**Réceptionniste** : Vous voyez pas qu'on est en pleine crise !  
**Simon** : c'est important.  
**Réceptionniste** : J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à m'occuper… vous voyez pas le bordel que c'est ici…  
**Simon** : Je vous serai reconnaissant de bien nous annoncer auprès de votre directeur.  
**Réceptionniste** : Ralf… qu'est-ce que tu fous ! pas ici… salle n°4 !  
**Simon** : Excusez-moi mais…  
**Réceptionniste** : allo ? oui.. non, on est débordé ici aussi … quoi ? 10 nouveaux cas ? ok…  
**Simon** (tapant du poing sur la table) : Raccrochez ce putain de téléphone et bougez votre cul ! Magnez-vous de dire à votre Directeur que Torchwood veut le voir !

Rien qu'à l'évocation de Torchwood, la réceptionniste stoppa immédiatement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, s'empara du téléphone et appela le directeur. Eirwen était stupéfaite d'entendre Simon parler aussi vulgairement. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait s'énerver à ce point. Lui qui parlait avec un tel raffinement d'habitude. Elle devait faire une drôle de tête car Simon, qui s'était retourné vers elle, se sentit obligé de s'excuser.

**Simon** : Je suis terriblement honteux de ce que je viens de faire. Excuse-moi Eirwen. Je m'énerve rarement et j'abhorre la vulgarité, mais cette femme m'a fait sortir de mes retranchements.  
**Eirwen** : Pas de soucis, j'ai l'habitude, tu sais avec les gars du district, c'était mon lot quotidien.  
**Simon** : Je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça, Eirwen, chez nous la politesse s'apprend dès le plus jeune âge et toute entorse était sévèrement punie.  
**Réceptionniste** : Il vous attend. 4e étage, bureau 56.  
**Simon** : Merci beaucoup !

Eirwen et Simon se dirigèrent alors vers les ascenseurs et attendirent que les portes s'ouvrent pour parcourir le couloir du 4e étage à la recherche du bureau du directeur. Ils regardaient les numéros défiler sur les portes… 4.52 … 4.53… 4.54… deux bureaux plus loin, il arrivèrent devant une double porte fermée. Alors qu'il s'appétait à taper, la porte s'ouvrit faisant apparaître un homme de haute taille, filiforme et au visage terriblement fatigué.

**L'homme** : Ah vous voilà... enfin… Je suis Rudolf Van Metter, directeur adjoint de cet hôpital.  
**Eirwen** : Où est le directeur ?  
**Van Metter** : 2 étages plus bas, allongé sur un lit, inconscient.  
**Simon** : Il est atteint !  
**Van Metter** : Oui, malheureusement.  
**Eirwen** : Et vous ? Comment allez vous ?  
**Van Metter** : Pour l'instant, je vais bien, je ne pense pas l'avoir attrapé, quoi que cela puisse être.  
**Simon** : Monsieur, quelle est la situation ?  
**Van Metter **: Catastrophique. C'est la plus grande épidémie que j'ai connu. Nous sommes débordés et la moitié du personnel hospitalier est touchée. C'est la panique dans les rues. Tout le monde cherche à partir.  
**Simon** : Que disent les examens ?  
**Van Metter** : Les biologistes ne savent pas. Ils n'en ont aucune idée. Il s'agirait d'une sorte de virus qui s'infiltre dans les cellules et les fait muter… mais ils ne savent pas d'où ça vient et comment cela va évoluer…  
**Simon** : Pouvez-vous leur dire d'envoyer tous leurs résultats à notre médecin, le Docteur Deirdre Kerry, voici son adresse mail.  
**Van Metter** : Sans problème.  
**Simon** : Maintenant, emmenez-nous voir les cas les plus avancés.  
**Van Metter** : Nous déplorons déjà une dizaine de décès et environ 70 cas sont à un stade très avancé.  
**Simon** : Emmenez-nous d'abord là où vous avez mis les corps des victimes.  
**Van Metter** : Ils sont à la morgue. Excusez-moi, mais je ne peux pas vous accompagner, je dois rester ici, pour gérer la situation du mieux que je peux.  
**Eirwen** : Nous comprenons, merci de votre aide.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et rejoignirent l'ascenseur. Ils descendirent au niveau –1. La morgue se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux et lorsqu'ils poussèrent les portes battantes, il se retrouvèrent face à une vision d'horreur. Une vingtaine de corps étaient répartis sur 3 tables d'autopsies et une dizaine de brancards, par manque de place, certains étaient posés à même le sol, tous recouverts d'un drap blanc.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la première table et Simon avança le bras afin de découvrir le corps. À la vue de l'état de décomposition avancé, Eirwen sentit que son estomac était sur le point de se vider, mais se retint de toutes ses forces. Simon, quant à lui, regardait fixement ce qui devait être l'emplacement du cœur. À la place de l'organe se trouvait une espèce de corps étranger aussi gros qu'une balle de Tennis et tout aussi rond.

**Eirwen** : Mon dieu… qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
**Simon** : Je n'en sais rien.

La boule commença alors à s'agiter, de plus en plus rapidement. Les deux membres de Torchwood reculèrent simultanément sans s'être concertés. Simon dégaina son arme et visa la chose. Les draps des autres cadavres commençaient également à bouger, où qu'ils posent leurs regards, ils ne voyaient que des mouvements sous les étoffes. Le premier « œuf » se déchira de part en part laissant découvrir une sorte de masse gélatineuse ressemblant vaguement à un poulpe recouvert d'une carapace et munis de deux grands tentacules qui fondirent à grande vitesse en direction d'eux. Simon vida son chargeur en direction du « corps » de la chose, l'atteignant à 4 reprises. Les tentacules tombèrent lourdement sur le sol dans un splach retentissant.

**Simon** : On sort Eiry ! Vite !!!!! Avant que les autres nous attaquent !

à la S2GE…

**Jack** : Vous nous dites que vous avez coupé les vannes dès que c'est arrivé ?  
**Employé** : Oui, c'est exact.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle des bassins de rétention. On leur avait appris qu'un des hommes travaillant ici était tombé à l'intérieur d'un des bassins. Le corps avait été récupéré quelque temps après, dans un état de décomposition avancé avec un trou à la place du cœur et que depuis, il y avait d'étranges mouvements au fond du bassin.

**Jack** : Où se trouve le corps ?  
**Employé** : à l'infirmerie.  
**Jack** : Emmenez-moi là-bas… Will !

Il se retourna pour réitérer son ordre. Will était devant le bassin et fixait l'étendue d'eau.

**Jack** : Will !  
**Will** : Oui, j'arrive. J'ai cru voir un truc bouger…  
**Jack** : Tu es sûr ?  
**Will** : Presque…  
**Jack** : Viens… On reviendra vider le bassin tout à l'heure, il faut qu'on s'occupe de ce corps, il faut le faire parvenir à Deiry.

Alors que Jack commençait à suivre l'employé, un bruit venant de derrière eux les alerta. Jack se retourna à nouveau et ne vit que du vide là où aurait dû se trouver son ami.

**Jack** : WILL !!!!!!!


	3. L'équpe en danger

Lorsque Jack arriva au bord du bassin, la surface commençait à redevenir immobile. Il retira son manteau d'un geste et plongea tête la première, sans se soucier du danger.

L'employé était totalement désemparé, il se retrouvait seul dans l'immense hangar couvrant les dizaines de bassins de rétention. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, c'était le silence absolu. Il fixait l'eau semblant attendre un signe… mais rien. Les mouvements de l'eau se calmèrent lentement, jusqu'à ne former qu'une plaque lisse et opaque.

L'employé allait se saisir du téléphone reliant la salle à la cabine de commande pour avertir ses supérieurs de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais tout à coup, un splach retentit dans le hangar. Il se retourna et vit le capitaine se débattre avec un espèce de … de … il ne savait pas comment définir cette chose. C'était d'apparence gluante, rond et deux grandes tiges, pattes, bras, il n'arrivait pas à se décider, qui entouraient le corps du capitaine et essayaient de l'attirer de nouveau vers le fond. Mais un coup de feu résonna, les pattes se délièrent d'un coup et la chose se retrouva inerte, à flotter à la surface de l'eau.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Jack replongea, sûrement à la recherche de son ami. Mais ça faisait combien de temps ? Était-il toujours vivant, et si oui, n'aurait-il pas des séquelles d'être resté si longtemps au fond du bassin, privé d'oxygène ?

Il scrutait l'eau, ne voyant rien… les bassins mesuraient tout de même une vingtaine de mètres de profondeur et on ne pouvait en distinguer le fond. Puis une forme sombre se dessina, elle devint de plus en plus nette au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Jack émergea le premier et tira à lui le corps inerte de son compagnon.

**Employé** : Donnez-le moi, je vais vous aider !

Jack poussa Will vers l'homme qui tendait sa main. Il était essoufflé, il avait retenu sa respiration plus longtemps qu'il ne croyait pouvoir… De toute façon, il l'aurait retenu jusqu'à suffoquer, qu'avait-il à craindre ? La mort ? La belle affaire…

Jack avait lâché son ami et tentait de se hisser hors du bassin. L'employé, qui avait déposé Will sur le sol, revint et l'aida en tirant la ceinture de son pantalon. Jack passa de l'autre coté entraînant le pauvre employé avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent par terre, les jambes enchevêtrées les unes dans les autres…

**Jack** : Merci  
**Employé** : De rien... votre ami…

Jack n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et se rua vers Will. Il prit son pouls. Rien… Son cœur battait très faiblement et sa respiration était hésitante.

**Jack** : Oh, non, tu ne vas pas me refaire ce coup-là !

Il s'approcha de son visage et lui fit un bouche à bouche suivit d'un massage cardiaque qu'il réitéra plusieurs fois… Mais rien ne se passait … Il continua et continua encore…

**Employé** : Monsieur, il est parti…  
**Jack** : Non, non, non … Il ne peut pas être parti… pas encore !

Jack avait arrêté les gestes de secours qu'il avait commencé quelques instants plus tôt…

**Jack** : Allez, tu peux le faire ! Tu as cette force en toi ! Réveille-toi !

Simon et Eirwen étaient dos à la porte, essayant d'en bloquer l'accès ou du moins, d'empêcher les « calamars » d'en sortir, car apparemment ils avaient pour la plupart éclos et s'étaient rués sur la porte. Eirwen cherchait des yeux quelque chose qui les aiderait à la condamner, ou du moins à la garder fermée le temps de trouver comment se débarrasser de … ça.

**Eirwen** : Simon, tu peux t'en occuper un moment seul ?  
**Simon** : Je devrais pouvoir y arriver !

Eirwen se dirigea au pas de course vers un brancard abandonné au fond du couloir et retourna aussitôt vers Simon en poussant difficilement l'objet. Elle savait pourquoi il avait été abandonné là... Seules deux roulettes sur quatre fonctionnaient ; ce qui avait pour conséquence que le chariot avait une fichue tendance à vouloir aller sur la droite continuellement.

Arrivée près de la porte, Elle coinça le brancard contre les poignées et, avec l'aide de Simon qui s'était retiré de la porte, elle attacha avec les sangles les poignées entre elles, puis aux barrières. Les portes s'ouvrant vers l'intérieur de la morgue, le dispositif empêchait cette action. Eirwen et Simon regardèrent leur « œuvre » soulagés et essoufflés. Mais ils ne purent se reposer, les tentacules des calamars frappaient les vitres des portes tellement fort qu'elles commençaient à se fendre.

**Eirwen** : Tu crois que ça va tenir ?  
**Simon** : Je l'espère…  
**Eirwen** : T'as pas l'air convaincu …  
**Simon** : Pourtant j'ai essayé de prendre mon air le plus sûr de moi…  
**Eirwen** : Perdu alors…

Plus les tentacules frappaient les vitres, plus elles se fissuraient jusqu'au moment où l'une d'elle donna le coup de trop et brisa le carreau.

Simon dégaina son arme et la pointa vers le trou béant en plein milieu de la fenêtre. Sur le qui-vive, il attendit … Soudain une tentacule traversa le trou, Simon n'hésita pas une seconde et tira. Mais, la seconde vitre se brisa au même moment et d'autres tentacules en sortirent.

**********

Dans son laboratoire, Deirdre avait les yeux collés à son microscope depuis des heures, cherchant comment stopper la mutation des cellules et détruire ces « intrus ». Elle ne savait rien de ce qui se passait à l'hôpital ou à la station de la S2GE. Elle ne savait pas que ces cellules continuaient à des multiplier une fois la mutation accomplie, jusqu'à donner des créatures gluantes et d'un autre monde.

Elle avait essayé de mélanger diverses molécules de divers médicaments, mais apparemment rien ne marchait…Elle essaya même d'y mélanger des produits chimiques… mais rien ne faisait effet… au pire, les « intrus » se tortillaient pendant quelques secondes, mais recommençaient leur invasion très rapidement.

Elle se releva et s'adossa à la chaise. Elle avait les yeux qui la brûlaient. Au moment où elle allait se diriger vers la table, un bip se fit entendre. Elle se tourna vers son ordinateur et eu la confirmation qu'un mail lui était parvenu. Elle regarda l'expéditeur : Service des recherches virales de l'hôpital Albion. Simon avait dû demander à ce qu'on lui envoie les résultats de leurs recherches. Mais elle doutait de trouver à l'intérieur du mail une quelconque aide. Si elle n'avait pu trouver avec le matériel de Torchwood, comment auraient-ils pu trouver quelque chose ?

Par conscience professionnelle, elle éplucha les résultats qui lui avaient été envoyés. Les premières pages du rapport mentionnaient les mêmes résultats que ceux qu'elle avait eu en faisant ses propres analyses. Les autres pages étaient remplies de diagrammes et de graphiques qui expliquaient en détail ce qu'elle savait déjà … Puis elle tomba sur une page qui répertoriait les zones touchées … chronologiquement sur les douze dernières heures. Le point d'origine semblait provenir d'un village isolé à l'intérieur du Parc National de Brecon Beacons, à 45 km au nord de Cardiff : Cray.

Sur les 25 habitants, seul un jeune garçon avait survécu et semblait être en parfaite santé. D'après le rapport, il avait été emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche, celui de Brecon, à 12 km, et mis sous surveillance. Mais aucun examen n'avait été conduit sur le jeune garçon. Deirdre devait y aller, se rendre compte par elle-même et, peut-être, trouver l'antidote grâce aux gênes de ce garçon.

Elle attrapa son sac, y fourra ses propres résultats, emporta également des échantillons de l' « intrus » et pria pour que l'hôpital de Brecon ait ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle puisse mener à bien ses recherches. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le temps d'emmener ses appareils. Elle se rua vers l'ascenseur et descendit au niveau du parking. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix pour son moyen de transport, le SUV ayant été pris pas Simon et Eirwen et la Porche par Jack et Will. Ne lui restait que la Mini Cooper datant des années 2080 que Jack avait achetée « parce qu'elle lui rappelait le bon vieux temps ». La firme avait décidé de ressortir ce modèle par nostalgie et pour fêter les 120 ans de la marque… Et ce fut un bide monumental… Jack devait avoir une des rares encore en état de marche …  
Elle prit son courage à deux mains et fourra ses affaires dans l'étroit coffre arrière. Elle se plia en deux pour entrer sans se casser le dos contre le toit et s'installa aussi confortablement que possible, vu sa grande taille. Deirdre mesurait dans les 1m80, elle était très grande et entrer dans une mini relevait du défit, qu'elle gagna avec difficulté. Lorsqu'elle démarra, un nuage de fumée sortit du pot d'échappement et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle, déclenchant une quinte de toux chez la conductrice. Elle s'empara du bip qui ouvrait la porte et l'appel d'air évacua la fumée vers l'extérieur. Elle mit la première et appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. La mini émit un grondement terrifiant, Deirdre se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié le frein à main qu'elle enleva de suite et recommença la manœuvre. Elle remonta la pente pour se retrouver à l'air libre. Arrivée à la baraque de Bob, elle le salua et lui demanda d'avertir ses coéquipiers qu'elle se rendait à Brecon et qu'elle leur donnerait des nouvelles. Puis elle s'engouffra dans le trafic des voitures, en s'éloignant du cœur de Cardiff.

**********

**Simon** : Recule Eiry ! Recule !  
**Eirwen** : Simon viens ! Par là … j'ai trouvé une sortie !  
**Simon** : Je te suis !

Ils étaient près d'une bifurcation. Plus ils reculaient, plus les tentacules semblaient s'allonger et les suivre, mais apparemment les corps ne pouvaient pas passer au travers des vitres, les tentacules prenant toute la place.

**Simon** : J'ai une idée !

Il s'avança vers le détecteur de fumées et alluma son briquet en dessous… Mais avant qu'Eirwen ne puisse l'en empêcher, le mal était fait…

**Eirwen** : Nooooooooon !!!  
**Simon** : Quoi ?

Les doubles portes anti-incendie se fermèrent hermétiquement, bloquant l'accès à la morgue mais également empêchant les calamars de s'échapper.

**Simon** : Là ils ne pourront pas s'échapper !  
**Eirwen** : ça c'est sûr, gros nigaud ! Tu viens de fermer hermétiquement les portes et qu'est-ce qui se passe de l'autre coté, je te le demande ?  
**Simon** : Ben…  
**Eirwen** : Que se passe t-il quand il y a un incendie ? Les vannes d'eau s'ouvrent … et d'où viennent ces bestioles ?  
**Simon** : De l'eau …  
**Eirwen** : OUI, de l'eau ! Maintenant Dieu seul sait ce qui se passe là dedans !  
**Simon** : Je croyais avoir trouvé une bonne solution pour les retenir…  
**Eirwen** : Bon, on verra ça plus tard… on a d'autres choses plus urgentes à régler, il faut retourner au Hub, voir ce que Deirdre a pu apprendre de ces résultats.  
**Simon** : Je l'appelle !

Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro du bureau de Deidre. Ce fut une voix masculine qui lui répondit.

**Bob** : Mlle Kerry est partie à Brecon.  
**Simon** : Comment ça ?  
**Bob** : Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus.  
**Simon** : Ok, je vais essayer de la joindre sur son portable. Merci Bob.

Il racrocha et composa le numéro du portable.

**Eirwen** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
**Simon** : Deirdre est partie à Brecon. J'essaye de la joindre sur son portable pour en savoir plus.

Il attendit quelques sonneries puis il entendit une voix.

**Simon** : Deiry ? Où es tu ? … Vers Brecon… pourquoi ? … OK… oui… tout à fait… non… je lui dit… oui… pas de problème… tu veux qu'on te rejoigne ? OK... à tout de suite !

Simon avait raccroché. Eirwen le regardait fixement, avec une expression de curiosité, lui demandant silencieusement des détails.

**Simon** : Elle a trouvé le point d'origine de l'«infection ». Un village près de Brecon. Il n'y a qu'un seul survivant et elle est partie pour le récupérer et faire des examens. Elle veut qu'on aille l'aider.  
**Eirwen** : En route ! Mais avant il faut avertir le directeur adjoint de n'ouvrir sous aucun prétexte la porte de la morgue.


	4. Vers la solution

**Jack** : Ah ben enfin… c'est pas trop tôt …  
**Will** : désolé de t'avoir fait attendre…  
**Jack** : C'est plutôt que je me demandais si tu y arriverais ou pas…  
**Will** : Tu doutais de ce qu'il nous a dit ?  
**Jack** : Nan… C'est pas ça… mais bon, t'as pris ton temps quand même…

L'employé regardait les deux hommes bouche bée. Le plus jeune venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était vivant. L'employé n'en croyait pas les siens…

**Employé** : C'est un miracle !  
**Jack** : Oh non, non, non… n'allez pas raconter ça… c'est seulement mon massage cardiaque qui l'a ramené…  
**Employé** : Non, je l'ai vu… il ne respirait plus… il était mort… je le sais !!!

Jack aida Will à se remettre sur pieds et après s'être assuré qu'il tenait debout, il s'approcha de l'Employé.

**Jack** : Allons prendre un café, nous allons discuter de ce qu'il vient de se produire.  
**Employé** : Mais…  
**Jack** : C'est un ordre… Tu viens Will ?

Will qui essayait tant bien que mal d'épousseter son costume trois pièces, ce qui ne servait absolument à rien vu qu'il était aussi trempé que les vêtements de Jack, se mit en marche derrière le duo.

**Will** : Jack, dis-moi que tu as encore nos affaires de rechange dans la voiture…  
**Jack** : Bien sûr… on ne sait jamais …  
**Will** : Je vais les chercher.  
**Jack** : Rejoins-nous au bureau central de commande.  
**Will** : Oui, chef !

Il esquissa un salut militaire accompagné d'un clin d'œil complice, ramassa le manteau de Jack et le lui tendit puis il s'éloigna vers le parking. Il revint dix minutes plus tard, changé, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces (comme d'habitude) de couleur anthracite et il avait troqué sa chemise blanche et sa cravate noire pour une chemise rouge et une cravate bordeaux. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, Jack se retourna.

**Jack** : Tu t'es changé ?  
**Will** : Oui, j'avais trop froid dans ces vêtements mouillés.  
**Jack** : Dommage... Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais cette couleur ? Rien de tel que le rouge pour faire ressortir le bleu de tes yeux…  
**Will** : Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit Jack ! Je t'ai apporté de quoi te changer.  
**Jack** : Merci, j'y vais. Tu viens avec moi ?  
**Will** : Tu ne pourrais pas être sérieux pour une fois ? On a des choses à faire, je te rappelle…  
**Jack** : *Grblm*

Jack s'esquiva vers les vestiaires. Will, quant à lui, resta avec l'employé qui ne bougeait pas, toujours choqué de la « résurrection » miraculeuse du jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui.

**Will** : Un café ?  
**Employé** : Heu… ou… oui… merci

ll se tourna vers la table sur laquelle était posée une cafetière. Mais à peine eut-il mis les yeux dessus, qu'il poussa un hurlement !

**Will** : J'y crois pas !  
**Employé** (terrifié) : Quoi ?  
**Will** : Vous avez une machine à café instantané ???  
**Employé** : C'est plus rapide … et tout aussi bon… nos pauses ne durent que 10 minutes toutes les deux heures… il faut aller au plus rapide…  
**Will** : Blasphème !

Il s'approcha de la cafetière avec prudence comme si elle allait lui sauter à la gorge ou lui exploser au visage. Il saisit une capsule par le bout des doigts et la plaça dans le trou destiné à la recevoir. Il referma le couvercle, positionna une tasse sous le bec verseur et appuya sur le bouton. Tout en faisant ça de la main droite, il sortit, avec la gauche, une petite boîte de sa poche de gilet, boîte qu'il gardait toujours avec lui au cas où… et là, le cas se présentait. Il l'ouvrit et s'empara d'une pilule qu'il ajouta à l'ersatz de café en train de couler.

« Voilà, votre café » dit-il d'un ton dégoûté. L'odeur qui s'élevait de la tasse était une torture olfactive pour le pauvre Will. Ça sentait plus l'eau chaude avec un faible arôme de café que l'odeur douce, unique, délicate et ronde de l'Arabica brésilien qu'il utilisait au Hub. Il tendit la tasse à l'employé au moment même où Jack revenait. L'homme but d'une traite le café encore fumant, sans doute se disait-il que ça le réveillerai, qu'il vivait un rêve… ou un cauchemar… Il venait de vider la tasse lorsque le téléphone de Jack sonna.

_« Hey oh Captain Jack, Bring me back to the railroad track… »_

**Will** : Consternant…  
**Jack**: J'adore cette sonnerie (rires).  
**Will** : Tu es pire qu'un gosse de 5 ans... tu le sais …  
**Jack** : Bien pire… (à son interlocuteur) Allo ? … Oui… Simon… QUOI ??? …. Brecon ? …Seule ? … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ????... Elle est irresponsable ! … Oui ! Quoi ? Tu as Quoi ??? … l'alarme incendie ? … de l'eau … mais ILS vivent dans l'eau !!!... Simon, tu réfléchis un peu ??? … C'est sécurisé ? … OK… Je demande à Unit s'ils peuvent aller sécuriser la zone… Oui ! … On arrive ! ... quoi ? … non, rien de bien intéressant… oui… on part immédiatement…. Oui… on se rejoint à l'hôpital…

Après s'être assuré que l'employé avait succombé aux effets du recdon, ils partirent en direction du parking.

Eirwen et Simon étaient déjà en route vers Brecon depuis plusieurs minutes … Toutes les cinq minutes, ils croisaient une ambulance arrivant à grande vitesse sur la voie opposée. Eirwen qui avait pris le volant accéléra, elle voulait arriver le plus vite possible pour trouver la solution au problème et endiguer cette invasion, d'où qu'elle vienne. Le panneau latéral d'information lui indiqua 25 km jusqu'à Brecon. A cette allure ils arriveraient dans 10 minutes. Et il leur faudra attendre Jack et Will qui étaient partis plus tardivement.

Elle fixait la route des yeux lorsqu'elle fut doublée par un bolide qui filait à vive allure, la laissant pratiquement sur place… elle était pourtant à plus de 100 km/h, sur une route nationale qui était limitée à 90...

**Eirwen** : Non mais t'as vu ça Simon ? Il est malade ce type ? C'est un fou dangereux ! Il est bon à enfermer !

Simon ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il avait bien entendu reconnu la voiture et imaginait Eirwen en train d'arrêter son conducteur pour excès de vitesse …

**Eirwen** : Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
**Simon** : Rien… j'imagine simplement la tête de Jack s'il t'avait entendu …  
**Eirwen** : Parce que c'était Jack ?  
**Simon** : Oh oui, c'était bien lui… pas de doute là-dessus…

Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'engagèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital de Brecon. Assis sur le capot de la Porche, Will et Jack les attendaient.

**Jack** : C'est pas trop tôt…  
**Eirwen** : Tu es un danger public tu le sais ça ?  
**Will** : Je n'arrête pas de lui dire… mais il est têtu comme une bourrique…  
**Jack** : Eh, je suis pas une bourrique…  
**Will** : Oh si tu es une bourrique  
**Jack** : Non, c'est toi la bourrique !  
**Will** (espiègle) : Oui, mais quelle bourrique …

Jack éclata de rire, de ce rire si spontané et communicatif, qu'il fallut une énorme dose de concentration pour qu'Eirwen les ramènent à la raison.

**Eirwen** : Quand vous aurez fini de vous amuser… on a un sérieux problème sur les bras… Je le crois pas, c'est mon premier jour et je dois jouer les chefs grognons…  
**Jack** (mi-amusé, mi-sérieux) : à vos ordres chef !

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôpital qui était aussi débordé que celui de Cardiff. Ici aussi les brancards s'entassaient les uns derrière les autres. Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil et demandèrent si leur collègue était là.

**Standardiste** : Oui, elle m'a demandé de vous dire de la retrouver chambre 21, 2ème étage gauche.  
**Eirwen** : Merci.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur et arrivèrent au second étage du bâtiment. Ils prirent le couloir de gauche et avancèrent jusqu'à la porte 21. Elle était entrouverte. Deirdre était assise sur le lit et discutait, mais ils ne voyaient pas le garçon qui était caché derrière le rideau. Ils s'avancèrent doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le jeune garçon devait être âgé d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus. Il était blond et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus.

**Deirdre** : Gerry, je te présente Jack, Will, Simon et Eirwen. Ce sont des amis. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Ils vont t'aider.  
**Eirwen** : Bonjour Gerry…  
**Gerry** : Bonjour.  
**Eirwen** : Comment vas-tu ?  
**Gerry** : ça va…  
**Eirwen** : Tu veux bien nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Jack laissa Eirwen mener « l'interrogatoire ». Elle semblait à l'aise avec les enfants, ce que Jack n'était pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer ce genre de situation, alors qu'interroger un alien ne lui posait aucun problème. Mais les enfants, c'était une autre histoire… surtout depuis…

**Gerry** : ça a commencé lundi je crois… c'est Mr Carlisle qui est tombé malade le premier, puis Mr Block et sa femme et puis après ça a commencé à se produire dans chaque maison… Papa est tombé malade le lendemain. Les secours sont arrivés et ont emmené tout le monde. Vous savez si mon papa va mieux ?

Eirwen regarda Deirdre dans les yeux. Par un simple hochement de la tête de droite à gauche, Eirwen comprit que le jeune Gerry était désormais orphelin.

**Eirwen** : Trésor, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Ton papa n'a pas survécu. Je suis désolée. Mais tu peux nous aider à sauver des milliers voir des millions de personnes. Continue ton histoire s'il te plait …

Les larmes aux yeux, il continua courageusement son récit.

**Gerry** : Ils ont dit que c'était dans l'eau…  
**Simon** : Qui a dit ça ? Gerry : Les hommes en blanc…  
**Deirdre** : Les médecins.  
**Gerry** : Pourtant, j'en ai bu moi aussi de l'eau, la même eau que papa, que Mr Carlisle et la famille Block. On a une source près de l'église et tout le monde va y chercher l'eau dont il a besoin. Alors pourquoi moi j'ai rien ?  
**Eirwen** : J'en sais rien pour l'instant, mais je te promets que l'on va trouver. Repose-toi maintenant.

Deirdre se leva du lit et se dirigea vers Jack.

**Deirdre** : Je vais voir les résultats des analyses effectuées sur l'enfant. Je te tiens au courant. Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose « en lui » qui annihile la mutation.  
**Jack** : On se rend à la source du village. Tu nous téléphones dès que tu as la moindre information.  
**Deirdre** : D'accord.  
**Simon** : Je vais rester avec elle, il vaut mieux rester au minimum par deux !

Jack, Will et Eirwen se dirigèrent donc tous les trois vers la sortie tandis que Deirdre et Simon prenaient le chemin des laboratoires. Après avoir descendu les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, ils empruntèrent un couloir qui les mena jusqu'aux pièces recherchées et s'arrêtèrent au guichet de l'accueil.

**Deirdre** : Docteur Kerry, Torchwood, je veux tous les résultats d'examens du petit Gerry.  
**Femme** : Qui ?  
**Deirdre** : Gerry … le petit garçon rescapé du village…  
**Femme** : Ah, Gerry Butler. Vous savez combien d'examens on a fait aujourd'hui ? Faut être plus précis dans vos demandes.  
**Deirdre** : Bon, vous les avez ? Femme : Oui, les voilà. Le reste est dans les frigos et sur les paillasses du laboratoire n°3, 4e porte à gauche.  
**Simon** : Merci beaucoup.

Ils arrivèrent devant ledit labo, c'était une pièce d'à peine 20m carré dans laquelle se trouvaient une paillasse, un évier, un frigo et un lamentable microscope.

**Deirdre** : Les hôpitaux de province…

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent pour compulser le dossier. Les photos montraient à l'heure H (heure du prélèvement), les « intrus » tentant d'investir les cellules.  
H+5min : les intrus commençaient apparemment à s'affaiblir…  
H+10min : la moitié des intrus étaient inertes...  
H+15min : 100% de mortalité...  
H+30min : plus de traces dans le sang...

**Deirdre** : ça ne peut pas être aussi simple…  
**Simon** : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne peut être aussi simple ?  
**Deirdre** : Le petit, c'est la solution… Il a la solution en lui… Il faut que je fasse des tests au plus vite !

Elle s'élança à l'extérieur de la pièce hurlant au passage en direction de Simon.

**Deirdre** : Reste-là … garde les documents, je reviens, il me faut un échantillon frais du sang de Gerry !

Jack était au volant du SUV et filait à une allure folle sur les petites routes de campagne séparant Brecon de Cray. Ils avaient pris le SUV, car la Porche de Jack n'avait que deux places. Jack pesta d'ailleurs tout le long de la route… il n'arrêtait pas de dire que s'ils avaient pris « sa » voiture, ils seraient déjà arrivés. Il avait à peine fini de geindre, que le panneau indiquant l'entrée du village de Cray apparaissait devant leurs yeux.

Ce qu'ils y découvrirent dépassait l'entendement. C'était un véritable village fantôme. Les portes des maisons étaient ouvertes, battant au rythme du vent qui soufflait. Les voitures abandonnées en plein milieu de la route, portières ouvertes… Des tonnes de déchets encombrant les trottoirs…

**Jack** : Essayons de ne pas traîner trop longtemps ici…  
**Will** : Je suis de ton avis…  
**Jack** : Il a dit que la source se trouvait près de l'église. Alors c'est par là que nous allons commencer … Eiry, tu prends le sac dans le coffre, Will, la pelle et la pioche !

Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur la place centrale du village, l'église se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Sa façade se découpait sur le paysage. Elle était de taille assez remarquable pour un si petit village. Ils la contournèrent à la recherche de la source, sans résultat probant. Il y avait bien une espèce de rigole qui amenait un filet d'eau et disparaissait sous l'église, mais rien qui ressemble à une source.

**Eirwen** : Jack ! C'est par là !

Elle était plantée devant un panneau qui indiquait «"ffyhonnel diafol", source réputée pour ses bienfaits thérapeutiques. consommation prescrite pour soulager l'asthme et les rhumatismes »

**Will** : « _la source du diable_ » … Elle porte bien son nom …


	5. Quand la solution toque à la porte

Deirdre était arrivée au chevet de Gerry. L'enfant somnolait, il était secoué de tics nerveux. Elle se pencha vers lui et le réveilla doucement.

**Deirdre** : Gerry ?  
**Gerry** : Hum…  
**Deirdre** : Gerry, c'est moi, c'est Deirdre.  
**Gerry** : 'alut…  
**Deirdre** : Salut bonhomme. J'aurais besoin de te faire une nouvelle prise de sang.  
**Gerry** : Encore ? j'aime pas les piqûres…  
**Deirdre** : Oui, je sais … mais c'est important

Elle prit une compresse et l'imbiba d'alcool qu'elle passa sur l'intérieur du coude du garçon. L'enfant la regardait anxieusement.

**Gerry** : J'aime pas ça …  
**Deirdre** : ça sera pas long...  
**Gerry** : J'aime pas ça… faut nettoyer…  
**Deirdre** : Je viens de le faire, relaxe toi.  
**Gerry** : J'aime pas ça… faut nettoyer…

Il lui prit la compresse des mains et commença un incessant nettoyage de son coude, ponctué de la même phrase « J'aime pas ça… faut nettoyer... » à chaque fois qu'elle approchait la seringue.

**Deirdre** : Gerry ? Regarde moi…

Elle lui attrapa la main qui tenait toujours la compresse et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

**Deirdre** : Gerry … tu souffres de TOC ? Tu sais ce que c'est un TOC ?  
**Gerry** : Oui… mais j'aime pas ça… faut nettoyer..  
**Deirdre** : Tu es suivi, tu prends des médicaments ?  
**Gerry** : Oui… mais j'aime pas ça… faut nettoyer…  
**Deirdre** : Et tu ne les a pas pris depuis combien de temps ?  
**Gerry** : Depuis que je suis ici… tu sais, j'aime pas ça… faut nettoyer…

L'intérieur du coude de Gerry commençait à être rouge à force de frotter. Deirdre aperçut alors une perfusion qui était rattachée à l'autre bras, elle la débrancha temporairement et inséra l'aiguille dans le cathéter, ce qui facilita la prise de sang. Elle savait que Gerry continuerait à se nettoyer si elle ne faisait rien, elle regardera alors dans le chariot se trouvant dans le couloir et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Un léger somnifère qu'elle lui administra également par le cathéter.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la chambre, elle passa par le bureau des infirmières.

**Deirdre** : Il faudrait donner de la Fluoxétine à l'enfant chambre 21. Il souffre de TOC.  
**Infirmière** : On s'en occupe. Merci.

Elle redescendit dans le labo, Simon était toujours là, étudiant le dossier, mais comme il n'avait aucune compétence médicale, il avait l'impression de lire un rapport en chinois.

**Simon** : Ah te revoilà enfin !  
**Deirdre** : Je crois que j'ai trouvé !  
**Simon** : Tu es sûre ?  
**Deirdre** : On va en avoir le cœur net de suite !

Elle récupéra le tube qu'elle avait rangé dans sa poche et y préleva une partie qu'elle déposa sur une lame de verre. Elle la glissa sous le microscope et regarda dans les oculaires. Elle tourna les objectifs et fit le point.

**Deirdre** : C'est ce que je pensais… les « intrus » commencent à « revenir » à eux.  
**Simon** : Quoi ? mais je croyais qu'il était sain ?  
**Deirdre** : Gerry souffre de TOC, de Trouble obsessionnels du comportement. C'est dans son dossier. Mais on ne l'a pas vu avant car son traitement agissait encore. Mais vu qu'il ne l'a pas pris, les molécules ne font plus effet. N'étant plus « repoussés » il sont revenus à l'attaque.  
**Simon** : Je suis un peu perdu…

Deirdre n'entra pas plus dans les explications, il fallait qu'elle vérifie sa théorie. Elle s'approcha de l'armoire et inspecta les diverses fioles qui y étaient entreposées. Solution dissolvante, colorant, alcool, réactifs de toutes sortes.

**Deirdre** : Merde… y'en a pas !  
**Simon** : Mais de quoi ?  
**Deirdre** : Simon, peux tu aller chercher de la Fluoxétine à la pharmacie, je l'ai aperçue près du hall, à coté du petit magasin.  
**Simon** : Ok.

Il mit 5 min à faire l'aller-retour. Il tendit la fiole à Deirdre qui, comme pour l'échantillon de sang, en préleva quelques gouttes. Elle s'approcha du microscope, et tout en regardant dans les oculaires, elle fit tomber une goutte sur le sang.

Immédiatement, les « intrus » se tordirent dans tous les sens, ils semblaient souffrir, même si Deirdre ne savait pas s'ils pouvaient ressentir quelque chose…

**Deirdre** : Bingo !  
**Simon** : Quoi ? Quoi ?  
**Deirdre** : C'est ça ! Ils sont allergiques à la sérotonine ! En tous cas dans leur forme « larvaire ».  
**Simon** : à la quoi ?  
**Deirdre** : Sérotonine… Il faut que j'appelle Jack !

Eirwen, Jack et Will s'étaient enfoncés à travers la forêt, ils suivaient un petit chemin de terre. Quelques mètres plus loin, la source apparut. Will aida Eirwen à déposer son sac et y récupéra un dispositif de recherche de forme alien. Lorsqu'il le mit en marche, l'appareil émit un grésillement important.

**Jack** : Wow… c'est puissant...  
**Will** : 9/10 sur l'échelle de Sato.  
**Jack** : Tu arrives à trouver la source ?  
**Eirwen** : Je crois que je l'ai trouvée…

A quelques pas de là, Eirwen fixait quelque chose par terre. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, l'appareil émit un sifflement continu.

**Will** : C'est effectivement là.

Devant leur yeux un cratère d'environ un mètre carré renfermait en son centre une sorte de météorite, noire, suante et laissant échapper des filets d'une substance verdâtre.

**Jack** : On recule ! Will, le container de quarantaine vite !  
**Will** : Tout de suite !

Il courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'au SUV, ouvrit le coffre et y récupéra une boîte qu'il rapporta sans plus attendre à son supérieur.

**Jack** : Bon, puisqu'il faut y aller... haut les cœurs !

Il s'approcha doucement et grâce aux pinces que Will avait eu la bonne idée d'apporter, il récupéra la « météorite » de 30cm de diamètre. Il pivota vers la boîte qui avait été ouverte et l'y déposa délicatement. Will, qui se tenait prêt à la refermer, reposa le couvercle et enclencha les loquets de fermeture. Un bruit semblable à celui d'un vide d'air se fit entendre.

**Will** : Et maintenant ?

_« Hey oh Captain Jack, bring me back to the railroad track … » _

**Eirwen**: C'est ta sonnerie de téléphone ?  
**Will** : Malheureusement, c'est consternant n'est-ce pas …

**Jack** : Allo ?  
**Deirdre** : Jack ! J'ai trouvé ! C'est la sérotonine, ils sont allergiques à la sérotonine à forte dose !!!  
**Jack** : La sérotonine ? Mais comment ?  
**Deirdre** : c'est Gerry ! Il est atteint de TOC. Il était sous traitement, c'est pour ça que les « intrus » n'arrivaient pas à survivre dans son métabolisme ! Je suis persuadée que si on faisait des recherches, toutes les personnes atteintes de TOC qui sont sous traitement, sont saines !  
**Jack** : Et comment on fait pour distribuer de la sérotonine ? à des milliers de personnes ?  
**Deirdre** : Un mot, un seul : Prozac !  
**Jack** : Tu comptes mettre la population britannique sous Prozac ?  
**Deirdre** : C'est la seule solution…  
**Jack** : Et on en trouve où en grande quantité ?  
**Deirdre** ; Dans leur laboratoire. Ils ne devraient pas en manquer… c'est un anti-dépresseur… et on sait bien que la dépression est la maladie du XXIe siècle !  
**Jack** : On s'en charge ! J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop tard !  
**Deirdre** : Moi aussi…  
**Will** : La zone est sûre tu crois ?  
**Jack** : J'appelle UNIT pour qu'ils s'en occupent… ils vont nous faire un beau feu de joie …

Ils repartirent vers le SUV et sortirent du village. Au premier croisement, Jack immobilisa la voiture.

**Jack** : Quelqu'un connaît l'adresse de cette boite pharmaceutique ?  
**Eirwen** : Attends ! je sais qui pourrait nous aider !

Elle sortit son téléphone et appuya sur la touche rapide n°3.

**Eirwen** : David ?  
**David** : Eiry !!! Comment ça va ?  
**Eirwen** : Moi, bien, j'ai un service supra urgent à te demander.  
**David** : c'est pour tu-sais-quoi ?  
**Eirwen** : Oui, c'est ça ! Écoute, il me faut l'adresse du laboratoire qui fabrique le Prozac, le plus proche de Cardiff possible !  
**David** : attends, je te cherche ça … alors …  
**Eirwen** : Viiiite...  
**David** : Je l'ai ! Y'a une succursale du coté de Splot !  
**Eirwen** : Merci !

Puis elle raccrocha sans lui donner le temps de continuer la conversation.

**Eirwen** : Splot !  
**Will** : Je crois que ça se prononce « Splô »  
**Jack** : Splô ou spolt, c'est pas le problème, accrochez vous !

Il tourna à gauche et « mis le turbo ». Ils rejoignirent la route principale et le SUV filla en direction de Cardiff. 25 minutes plus tard et un record de vitesse battu, ils étaient devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Il y pénétrèrent, passèrent devant la secrétaire qui les harangua, leur disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entrer comme ça.

Jack se retourna et fixa la femme dans les yeux.

**Jack** : (d'un ton autoritaire) : Le bureau du Directeur !  
**Femme** : Au .. au fond du couloir.

Ils suivirent la direction donnée par la femme et entrèrent sans s'annoncer. Le directeur était assis à son bureau, pianotant sur son clavier.

**Directeur** : Mais que signifie cette intrusion ?  
**Jack** : Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous expliquer… Vous avez une réserve de Prozac ?  
**Directeur** : Mais… oui … enfin... on a le stock de cachets, et la cuve mais ….  
**Jack** : IMMEDIATEMENT !

Le directeur sursauta sur son fauteuil. Il se leva et se précipita vers les réserves. La cuve de 25 000 litres trônait au centre de la pièce. Autour étaient entreposés les stocks de boîtes.

Jack appela Deirdre.

**Jack** : Deiry ! On a une cuve de 25 000 litres ou des boites de médicaments ?  
**Deirdre** : La cuve Jack !  
**Jack** : La cuve ? Mais il y a des millions de malades ! on va leur donner comment ?  
**Deirdre** : On ne va pas les distribuer aux malades… il faut les dissoudre dans l'eau et les distribuer via l'eau courante ! Vu la taille des « larves », il n'y a pas besoin d'une grande dose !!  
**Jack** : les dissoudre ?J'ai une idée ! (au directeur) Au nom de Torchwood et de la Reine, je réquisitionne votre cuve !  
**Directeur** : Servez-vous ! Mais vous allez en faire quoi ?  
**Eirwen** : Sauver le peuple britannique !  
**Directeur** : Vous voulez dire que le Prozac …  
**Eirwen** : Apparemment !  
**Will** (regardant la cuve) : Vous auriez un camion par hasard.  
**Directeur** : Sur le quai de chargement.  
**Will** : Merci.

Ils chargèrent la cuve dans le camion. Puis, Will prit le volant et suivit le SUV dans lequel Eirwen et Jack avaient pris place. Jack activa son oreillette.

**Jack** : Will, direction la station de la S2GE !  
**Will** : Quoi ?  
**Jack** : Discute pas et suis moi !  
**Will** : OK.

Ils y arrivèrent rapidement, les rues avaient été désertées depuis le matin. L'employé qu'ils avaient vu le matin même vint à leur rencontre.

**Employé** : On est fermé !  
**Jack** : Torchwood, laissez nous passer !  
**Employé** : On est en quarantaine Torchtruc ou pas … Je ne peux pas vous autoriser à passer !  
**Jack** : Ok…

Il appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur et avant que l'employé ait pu réagir, il enfonçait la barrière et pénétrait dans le secteur du hangar des bassins. Will, le sourire aux lèvres, le suivit. Il manœuvra le camion afin de le présenter l'arrière face à l'ouverture de la porte et descendit de la cabine pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

L'employé arrivait en courant, suant à grosses gouttes. Jack avait déjà ouvert les portes du camion et cherchait une solution pour transvaser la cuve dans les bassins.

**Employé** : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Oh mon dieu, c'est une attaque bio-terroriste ? *  
**Eirwen** : Ne vous inquiétez pas…  
**Jack** : Vous n'auriez pas une pompe ?  
**Employé** : Quoi ?  
**Jack** : Une pompe… pour pomper ! Il faut qu'on transvase cette cuve dans les bassins ! et vite !  
**Employé** : Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?  
**Eirwen** : Nous allons résoudre le problème sanitaire qui se déroule en ville… d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que vous ne soyez pas malade ? Vous êtes sous antidépresseurs ?  
**Employé** : Comment vous savez ça ? Prozac depuis deux ans, depuis le divorce…  
**Jack** : C'est pas le moment... elle vient cette pompe ?  
**Will** : Je l'ai trouvée !

Will arrivait avec un tuyau dans les mains, tirant dessus pour l'amener jusqu'à la cuve. Il tendit l'embout à Jack qui le fixa sur le robinet et il reparti auprès du générateur. Il se saisit de l'autre tuyau et le plongea dans la première cuve. Il appuya sur le bouton de démarrage et la pompe commença à transférer la solution contenant les molécules.

**Will** : Jack, c'est bon, ouvres les vannes !  
**Jack** : C'est fait !  
**Eirwen** : Maintenant on fait quoi ?  
**Jack** : On attend. Deirdre a appelé l'hôpital Albion pour leur dire de donner un verre d'eau à chaque patient. On attend les résultats et si ça marche, on en informe le gouvernement pour qu'il fasse de même dans tout le pays. Mais pour l'instant, ça vous dit un café ?  
**Employé** : Mais vous croyez vraiment que ça va marcher ? Et y'a quoi d'abord dans cette cuve ?  
**Jack** : Secret défense ! Allez venez prendre un bon un café !  
**Employé** : Non merci… Pas pour moi… j'en ai bu un qui m'est resté sur l'estomac… je passe mon tour…  
**Jack** : Will ?  
**Will** : Désolé Jack, mais c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter… je vais déjà en cauchemarder pendant au moins une semaine…  
**Jack** : Bon, alors on va attendre sagement ici.

**********

Une demi-heure plus tard, la cuve était totalement vide, les molécules s'étaient mélangées à l'eau courante et le mot avait été passé qu'il fallait en boire. Les premiers effets se faisaient déjà sentir chez les patients les moins atteints. Pour les cas les plus graves, plusieurs doses seraient nécessaires, mais cette fois-ci par intraveineuse… maintenant que la solution avait été trouvée, les médecins savaient comment l'endiguer.

Les patients chez qui l'«œuf » s'était développé, devraient subir une opération chirurgicale. Mais la croissance avait été stoppée par le Prozac.

Rien qu'à Cardiff, on dénombrait 1056 morts. Plusieurs dizaines de milliers dans le pays… mais les autorités avaient réussi à stopper la catastrophe à temps… des millions d'autres vies allaient être sauvées. Les rares spécimens qui avaient éclos avaient été confinés par Unit dans l'ensemble du pays, passés au lance flamme et rayés de la carte.

Beaucoup de questions resteraient sans réponses. Mais le plus important était que tout cela appartenait au passé.

Simon et Deirdre étaient revenus au Hub. La scène qui suivit leur entrée dans le garage fut digne d'un film comique. Ils étaient revenus de Brecon dans la Porche de Jack, Et celui-ci, durant tout le temps que dura leur retour, était anxieux au possible, n'arrêtant pas de faire les cent pas, regardant l'écran de contrôle, se rongeant les ongles.

Will quand à lui s'amusait comme un gamin à titiller Jack… lui faisant croire au pire…

Lorsque Simon gara la Porche, Jack se rua sur eux et fit le tour de « son bébé », examinant chaque centimètre carré de tôle à la recherche de la moindre éraflure. Au bout de 10 minutes, il se détendit et remercia même Simon de la lui avoir ramenée « saine et sauve ».

Une journée dure et fatigante venait de se terminer. Jack était dans son bureau, examinant les rapports, griffonnant des notes… Deirdre et Simon étaient repartis chez eux. Seuls Will et Eirwen étaient encore présents.

**Jack** : Eiry, rentre te reposer ! La journée a été rude pour un premier jour !  
**Eirwen** : Oh que oui… Merci Jack. A demain alors les garçons…  
**Jack** : à demain oui.

Jack la regarda s'éloigner. Décidément elle ressemblait tellement à son arrière grand-mère. La même démarche, la même façon de parler, la même façon de se comporter devant un problème. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Will entra dans le bureau, une tasse de café 100% arabica en main, qu'il déposa sur le bureau de Jack.

**Jack** : Will, tu sais toujours ce dont j'ai envie et besoin.  
**Will** : C'est que je commence à te connaître.  
**Jack** : Et là, à quoi je pense ?  
**Will** : Donne moi 5 minutes. Je reviens, je crois que nous aurons besoin de quelques accessoires.  
**Jack** : Ah oui ? lesquels ?  
**Will** : Tu verras, mais je pense que nous aurons besoin d'un mètre…

_A suivre dans l'épisode 4x03 de Torchwood : __**He's returning... (1/2)**__ Quand le passé refait surface... une vieille connaissance refait parler d'elle ... _


End file.
